At the Burrow
by inTONKSicated
Summary: The summer before Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione are included in the story. Remus, Tonks, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley make an appearance as well.


Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sitting in Ron's bedroom, devising a plan for the upcoming war between Voldemort. As much as Harry hated to admit it, he was glad that his best friends had his back, although he only wished for them to be safe.

" Harry, I've been going through some of my old notes from classes, and I think some of the spells might be handy. I know they're nowhere as powerful as You Know Who's, but they still might be useful, " quipped Hermione.

" Thanks for the offer, Hermione, but I reckon a few spells we've learned isn't going to help against Voldemort, " he stated dully, ignoring both Ron and Hermione's flinches when he said Voldemort. Hadn't they gotten used to the fact that Harry freely used his name? It was time they started addressing him by that name as well.

" 'Mione, Harry has a point, " replied Ron, who was inbetween bites of a Chocolate Frog he had found in his room. " Besides, we don't have anything to worry about, Harry's faced You Know Who loads of times! " he cheered, punching his fist in the air to prove his point.

" I know that, _Ronald_, but just because Harry's faced him before, doesn't mean that he shouldn't be prepared! " she snapped, her face flushed as she glared at Ron.

Harry groaned, rubbing tiredly at his scar. He should be used to the fact that Ron and Hermione bickered, although it had increased ever since the summer began. Maybe it was out of nerves, ever since Dumbledore died.

The door to Ron's bedroom snapped open, Ginny Weasley standing in the doorframe. " Ginny! Tell them to hurry downstairs before their breakfast gets cold! " called Mrs. Weasley's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Annoyed, the youngest Weasley examined the room, before rolling her eyes at the sight of Ron and Hermione arguing. " Will you lot get downstairs, so Mum will stop bothering me? " she asked. She blushed slightly as Harry winked at her, before rounding on Hermione and Ron. " Don't mind Ron, Hermione. He's just upset that Phlegm's no longer around, since she's on her honeymoon with Bill, " she said, rolling her eyes.

Ron tried to retort back, although he had a large piece of Chocolate Frog in his mouth at the moment. " What's so bad about Fleur? " he asked hotly. " There's nothing wrong with Fleur, right Harry? " he asked, shooting his best mate a look.

Harry grinned, watching as Ron turned back to Ginny, a sort of staring contest going on between the two siblings. " Right..Ron, " he agreed, merely answering his friend, so Ron wouldn't start another row with anyone.

" Do you miss the way she says your name, Ron? " asked Ginny. She pushed her hair impatiently out of her face, imitating Fleur. " I seemply cannot eat zat breakfast, Mrs. Weasley! I 'ave to watch my figure for ze wedding! It would be seemply terrible if I can not fit into ze dress! Now pardon me, 'Arry, while I go get myself some breakfast! " she said, before heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Hermione spoke up again. " Harry, can I talk to you for a second? " she asked tenatively.

Ron scowled, following after his sister's retreating back. " I'll see you two downstairs, " he grumbled, before leaving as well. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as Hermione requested to talk to Harry, alone. Ron obviously had feelings for Hermione, although he expressed it in odd ways, sometimes.

Once Ron was out of the room, Hermione turned to Harry, a pointed look crossing her face. " How are you Harry? " she asked quietly.

" I'm fine, Hermione, " he replied. He was used to people asking him these sort of questions. If truth be told, Harry had fallen asleep many times during the summer, trying to figure out what the remaining Horcruxes could be.

" Harry, " she said slowly. " I know that there's a lot going on in your life, and there's a lot being asked of you, " she said, on the verge of tears. " But please, Ron and I just want to help you. You're not in this alone.. "

" Don't you realize? Dumbledore is dead. He's the greatest wizard that ever lived and now he's gone! Do you think I want to lose you and Ron? First my mum and dad, then Sirius and Dumbledore. I don't want you and Ron getting involved in this, Hermione! "

" We're involved in this, whether you like it or not, Harry! " she snapped back. " You can't handle this alone, Harry. You just can't! It's obvious that Ginny cares for you, yet you shunned her away.. "

Harry cut Hermione off before she could finish her sentence. " It's because I don't want her getting hurt, Hermione! It's bad enough that Voldemort already knows about you and Ron from Wormtail! He's already gotten a hold of Ginny, hasn't he? What says he won't come after her again? " he retorted.

As Harry and Hermione made their way downstairs, they could hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen. They quickened their pace down the steps as fast as they could.

" I'm so sorry Molly! " apologized Tonks, taking out her wand to repair the mug she had broken. Tonks had jumped to her feet when Remus Lupin appeared at the Burrow, knocking over her full glass of coffee as she jumped. " Wotcher, Harry, Hermione. "

" It's okay, Tonks, " sighed Mrs. Weasley. She was used to the bubbly Auror knocking things over, Tonks was known for being extremely clumsy at times. " Good Morning Remus, " she greeted to Lupin. " You've arrived just in time for breakfast, " she smiled, before heading off to fetch Remus a mug and plate. He looked exhausted. Poor thing.

" Reparo! " the pink haired Auror muttered, reparing the broken mug. As for the spilled coffee, she'd have to soak it up with a towel. " Morning Remus, " she greeted, as she kneeled down, absorbing the coffee with a towel.

" Morning Molly, Nymphadora, " he greeted. Looking up, he noticed Harry and Hermione entering the kitchen. " Hello Hermione, Harry, " he said, nodding his head. " How are you? No.. Molly, I'm fine, " he insisted, waving away the second helping Mrs. Weasley was trying to scoop onto his plate.

" Remus, you need to eat. You look exhausted, " she clucked. " I expect the Order has been keeping you busy, with Dumbledore gone, " she sighed, growing misty eyed. " I'd never expect someone as great as Albus to be gone, he was a great man, " she sniffed, before heading over to busy herself at the stove.

" We've been trying to recruit new members, but it's been hard, especially since Dumbledore's gone. Most people have lost hope, " he sighed.

" And because of Snape. " Harry replied hotly. " I always knew he shouldn't have been trusted! I'm going to---, " he said.

" Harry, " said Lupin. " Dumbledore trusted Snape. I believed his judgment was best, although I should have kept a closer eye on Severus, I'm afraid. But I believe Dumbledore knew what he was doing."

" Yeah, right, " he said sarcastically. " Dumbledore planned on having Snape murder him! " he said heatedly. " My dad and Sirius never liked Snape, how come you trusted him? " he asked Lupin.

Ron opened his mouth, staring agape at Harry, while he rounded on Lupin. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, to stop him from interrupting Harry. She knew that it was better that Harry let out his feelings, rather then keeping them bundled up inside. Ron's face and ears turned crimson, almost as red as his hair, as Hermione held his hand. He let out a small sigh when she released his hand. At least they had a small moment.

Lupin looked at Harry with a pained expression crossing his features. He felt terrible that Harry had lost both his parents and then Sirius, his godfather. He wanted to try to be there as best as he could for Harry, but Harry didn't seem to pleased with him at the moment. His face paled, although it wouldn't have been too obvious, since it was already pale from the approaching full moon.

" Harry.. " said Hermione in a small voice, finally deciding to speak up. " It's not right that you're accusing Professor Lupin for that, " she said timidly. She was still used to calling Remus, Professor, since he had taught them in their third year. " We all trusted Snape. He was in the Order, wasn't he? And he was a gifted Legillmens, " she winced, awaiting Harry's repsonse. He was already in a foul mood as it was, and she was sort of provoking him by saying that last statement.

" No, it's okay Hermione, " replied Lupin. " Harry needs to understand, that we all believed that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. How could we not? He was the greatest wizard to ever live. We trusted his judgment, " he said.

" So are you saying it's Dumbledore's fault that he died? That he got what he deserved because he trusted Snape? " retorted Harry.

" Harry, please! " sighed Lupin. " You're twisting my words. I have never indicated that it was Albus' fault, nor do I think that he deserved death, " he continued.

" He probably took pleasure in teaching me Occulmency lessons, " he said, through gritted teeth. " Well, when I see him again, I'm going to teach him a lesson, " he said darkly. Harry's own father had never shown a liking for Snape. In fact, the only time when James had shown a remote care towards Severus, was when he saved Snape from entering the entrance to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow. If Snape had found Remus in his werewolf form, then he would have been killed. Too bad James didn't help him, then they'd be saved of Snape's betrayal and the death of Dumbledore.

" We all knew that Severus loathed James during our schooling, Harry. We just assumed that his feelings towards your father were resurfacing, extended towards James' son this time, " said Remus. " You do have a lot of your father's qualities, it's easy to see why Severus would have felt as if James had somehow returned through yourself, Harry, " he continued. " Your Patronus form, that speaks for itself, doesn't it? A stag, it's the same form that James assumed when he undertook his Animagus form. "

Harry felt his annoyance towards Lupin disappear for a few moments. He felt proud as Lupin told him that he had James' qualities and personality. At first, Harry had been reluctant towards the person his father was, after seeing how James acted in Snape's memories. But Sirius and Lupin had reassured Harry that James was a wonderful person. He only had a tendancy to show off, when there was a large crowd around, or when Lily Evans was involved. It was easy for Harry to understand actually, when he thought about it. James had Severus, like Harry had Draco Malfoy. That one person who knew exactly how to tick you off, to make your blood boil, until you snapped and used your wand against them. Too many times, had Harry found himself dueling with Malfoy, that _annoying_, greasy haired git.

Before Harry could respond again, the sound of something tapping on glass stopped him in his train of thoughts. " Oh, looks like the owls from Hogwarts have arrived. Dear me, I hope Minerva is doing okay, " sighed Molly. Professor McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress at Hogwarts, ever since Dumbledore's death. They had debated on whether or not to open Hogwarts up, since they were in such dark times. After much consideration, they decided on resuming school once September arrived. As long as one student showed up, then Hogwarts still had a purpose.

The sound of forks clattering down to their plates could be heard, as Ron, Hermione and Ginny eagerly took their school list from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was appointed Head Girl, which wasn't shocking. What was somewhat shocking, was that Ron was appointed Head Boy. The trio had been in shock when Ron was given the position of prefect. They had assumed Harry was going to be prefect, before Ron, something that Harry was bitter about for a while. He realized he was being stupid, how could he be angry with his best mate, over something that he couldn't control? It wasn't as if Ron had _personally _asked to be prefect.


End file.
